1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grapple apparatus which is used in combination with a concrete hammer mounted on the forward end of the boom arms of a skid-steer loader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concrete hammers such as those manufactured by Stanley Hydraulics have been previously mounted on the forward ends of the boom arms of a skid-steer loader such as the Melroe Bobcat loader. The concrete hammer is secured to the forward ends of the boom arms by a quick-attach assembly. The quick-attach assembly normally includes a rear quick-attach mechanism which is mounted on the forward ends of the boom arms and a front quick-attach mechanism which is secured to the rearward end of the hammer. The Stanley Hydraulics hammer includes an elongated hammer frame, having rearward and forward ends. The rearward end of the hammer frame is secured to the forward side of the front quick-attach mechanism and extends forwardly therefrom. A spike-like hammer extends from the forward end of the hammer frame. The quick-attach assembly is pivoted so that the spike-like hammer extends downwardly from the boom arms so that the spike-like hammer may be used to hammer or drill spaced-apart holes in a concrete slab, sidewalk or concrete pavement. The hammer is successively moved by the loader so that a square or rectangular slab portion is separated from the remainder of the concrete slab, sidewalk or concrete pavement.
In the prior art, after a slab has been separated from the remainder of the concrete pavement, slab or sidewalk, the slab is normally further demolished so that the pieces of the slab may be scooped up by a bucket on the forward end of the boom arms of a skid-steer loader and placed in the body of a truck for removal from the site. Applicant previously developed a technique wherein, after a slab was separated from the remainder of the pavement, slab or sidewalk, the support frame of the hammer, which was in a vertically disposed position during the drilling of the slab, is pivotally moved to a horizontal position so that the spike-like hammer and frame of the hammer could be moved beneath the slab so that the slab could be balanced on the upper side of the frame which was then lifted, in the balanced position to the upper end of a truck body. This technique required extreme training and was dangerous since the slab could fall or slide from the upper side of the hammer frame. In fact, Applicant was injured and trapped in the cab of a skid-steer loader when a slab fell backwardly from the hammer frame and pinned him in the cab of the skid-steer loader until the slab could be removed.